1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particular to an IHS chassis having accessory bays that receive modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs that are configured as conventional industry rack-mounted servers have front mounted hard drive disk (HDD) arrays. In certain implementation, a dense rack-mounted server can be optimized for maximum compute and Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) density. Such specialized front system design may have limited space available for HDDs and other storage subsystems. However, a requirement can still exist in such specialized compute servers for boot or data/cache type operations. Conversely, in some implementations of a dense rack-mounted server, an alternative requirement exists for backup power for increased reliability rather than enhanced storage capability. In yet other implementations of dense-mounted servers, a preference exists for a more economical design without enhanced storage and without backup power.